


Hold me close and glow brighter than the sun

by TsunKing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, RyOumaSai is a thing now :-), Sleepy Cuddles, wowie now this is a raretrio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunKing/pseuds/TsunKing
Summary: They all needed someone to love them, to feel accepted. And luckily for each of them, they could be at ease knowing the three of them loved each other greatly.





	Hold me close and glow brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the smart idea of trying to write a bunch of different things at once, and my brain has slowly started to hate me :L  
> But my friend just brought up this idea of an ot3 and before I knew it I was just writing up this fic that took me about an hour to do XD

The sun was low, but its gentle glow filled the bedroom as the morning began to rear its head in the morning hours of 7 AM. The curtains gently moved, letting the breeze slowly nudge them ever so slightly, helping to balance the hot summer air. On the bed laid three individuals, one tired and exhausted, the other two watching him hum (and sometimes snore) in his sleep as he nuzzled his head against the supreme leader’s neck, much to Shuichi’s bemusement.

“He’s like a cat when he sleeps I swear” remarked Kokichi, brushing his free hand against Ryoma’s head, earning a content sigh from the sleeping tennis pro.

“I doubt that's something you would really complain about,” Shuichi says, propped up on his side and elbow, eyes still half-lidded from only just waking up, but his other arm still draped over his boyfriends.

“Nu-uh, that's totally something I can complain about Shu~” he says with his signature pout, only for Shuichi to slowly move his head and press a light kiss to his head.

“I doubt that's something you can complain about” he retorts, pressing his chest a little bit tighter against Ryoma’s back, effectively sandwiching the smaller individual between the two.

“You drive a hard bargain there,” Kokichi says, resigning himself to nuzzle his cheek against the top of Ryoma’s hair and tuck his head in the crook of Shuichi’s neck.

It was hard for him to believe how the three of them came together. He always seemed to tease Shuichi and toy with him when they first met, laughing on the inside at how he would always swipe his hat and make jabs at him 24/7. But the detective found ways around his antics, and when one joke went a bit too far involving a knife and some stupidity, the look of legitimate worry on Shuichi’s face was one he would never forget, as he slowly bandaged his hand, asking him to never try something like that again, and Kokichi said yes without even realizing. 

Shuichi had often spent time with Ryoma as well. Curious as to what it was they discussed, he tried tailing them whenever they took walks in the park and found himself perched on some branches in a tree, listening in on their conversation. A supreme leader of evil was fine to stoop to such intrusiveness after all. 

The more he listened to Ryoma talk, the more he sympathized with his plight. He was a supreme leader of evil, but Kokichi Ouma despised killing no matter what, thus causing him to more or less bat an eye at the convicted killer. Yet to hear him lament on his actions, to hear him talking about his lover, his tennis team and the camaraderie that came with it had reminded him of DICE, but unlike him, DICE was still around, and Ryoma…… Ryoma had no one left.

He was too lost in thought before he had fallen out the tree, much to the surprise of Shuichi and Ryoma and while apprehensive at first, Kokichi insisted they carry on and was about to leave, only for Shuichi to insist he stay and talk with them, to which Ryoma just shrugged and said Kokichi could do whatever.

He cautiously said yes, and then said yes again when they invited him to spend time with them, and again and again. The three of them felt inseparable, to each other they weren't ultimates at Hope’s Peak Academy. Rather, they were just three insecure kids who just wanted acceptance from others, to which they were more than willing to give, and the more they spent time together, they noticed small things about each other. Like Ryoma’s love for cats or a minor sweet tooth which he vehemently denies. Or how Shuichi gets embarrassed at even simple compliments to which Kokichi teases to this day, and Ryoma had found out Kokichi was ticklish on his side and the both of them exploited that much to the purple haired boy's chagrin (though he never minded it) 

The day the three confessed was just about the cheesiest thing known to man. It was a valentines evening and they were having a “Bro’s night out” as Kaito called it, and were just bumming around the mall. They watched a movie and when they left, they found a tree to take shelter from the snow. Before they knew it, they all held out chocolates for each other confessing their collective affection and feelings out in the open. Laughter was the single greatest thing that reverberates in that night before they held each other in a tight and warm embrace, at ease knowing that rejection never happened.

Kokichi had let out a giggle at the memory to which Shuichi gave a warm smile to as he brushed some of Kokichi’s hair to the side.

“I know i’ve said it a million times, but I’m glad we’re a thing…” said Shuichi.

“Yeah….. I’m glad too….” Kokichi said

Ryoma had let out a yawn and both boys fell silent as Ryoma (slightly struggled to) stretched his legs and opened his eyes. “Mooooorning sweepy head~” Kokichi said

“Geez….. Can’t a guy get a little bit more shut-eye…..” he said in a jokingly irritated tone.

“Nope! The supreme leader of evil will never let you-!” he was cut off by Ryoma giving a light jab to his sides, cutting him off and earning a laugh from Shuichi as he watches Kokichi fall apart under Ryoma’s touch and hugged the two even tighter.

“Shuuuuu a little help here” he whined, not sounding serious at all.

“No can do”

“Meanie”

Eventually, Ryoma had stopped, and the boys came down from their high of humour. Feeling a little tired again, Ryoma pulled up the blankets to them and fit himself between the two once more.

“Ten more minutes?” Shuichi asked.

“Sure” the other two replied, to which the detective complied with, and adjusted himself as to make the other two feel more comfortable.

Kokichi let out a small hum, the knowledge that the two people who accepted him for who he is, love him without regret and didn’t spite him for who he was underneath. Shuichi still held the two close, the two people who helped him grow into who he is, who helped him shape who he is every step of the way. And Ryoma was happy to feel safe, wanted, and loved.

They couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and ngl, this pairing actually brought the biggest smile to my face the more I wrote it.


End file.
